


На распутье

by natoth



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Беглые рабы празднуют свое освобождение, а Питер Блад не может забыть племянницу полковника Бишопа...





	На распутье

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия: осень 1686 года

— Господи, до чего же все дорого на этом вашем острове! — проворчал Волверстон, когда негритенок-слуга принес ему заказанный ром. — Так и по миру пойти можно за один вечер!  
— Ну, никто же не заставляет тебя скупать весь ром в этой таверне! — с улыбкой заметил Дайк. — А на остальное денег у нас хватит.  
И он подмигнул, оглянувшись на своих собеседников — товарищей по бегству с Барбадоса.  
Дайк говорил правду: перед тем, как сойти на берег, они поделили между собой выкуп, полученный покойным доном Диего де Эспиноса от губернатора Стида. Даже после того, как с парой сундуков пришлось расстаться во время волнительной встречи с доном Мигелем, сумма была приличная. Дележ решили провести по принятым среди моряков правилам.  
Блад, все еще коривший себя за чрезмерную доверчивость к честному слову покойного дона Диего, из-за которой они все едва не погибли, сначала хотел себя оштрафовать и отказаться от части своей доли. Но остальные отговорили его, мотивируя тем, что он тут же искупил свою вину, провернув тот рискованный блеф с визитом на корабль испанского адмирала.  
— Вот твой штраф, — Хагторп быстро просчитал нужный процент от его доли. — А вот тебе премия! — и он дописал новую сумму. — Получи и не спорь!  
Даже доля простого матроса оказалась весьма солидной.  
Так они думали до тех пор, пока не ознакомились с расценками на еду и товары на Тортуге.  
Питер Блад предполагал, что здесь, на островах, все будет стоить несколько дороже, но все равно, бешеные цены заставили и его широко раскрыть глаза.  
— Сегодня у нас есть для этого серьезный повод, — говорил Волверстон. — Так что придется раскошелиться! Гулять, так гулять!  
И он лихим ударом снес горлышко у бутылки с ромом.  
Сидевшие за столом бывшие рабы полковника Бишопа засмеялись, соглашаясь с ним. И тоже подняли бокалы, кружки и бутылки.  
— За свободу!  
— За свободу!  
Когда звон кружек стих, и все пригубили местный ром, Волверстон, уставившись на Дайка, вздрогнул и тряхнул головой, повязанной пестрым платком.  
— Тьфу ты, дьявол! Никак не привыкну к твоей бритой роже, Ник!  
Все засмеялись снова. Но подобные ощущения испытывал не только Волверстон.  
Питер Блад сидел за столом и с трудом узнавал своих товарищей по Барбадосу.  
Прошло всего два или три дня с тех пор, как их корабль бросил якорь в просторной Кайоннской бухте, а бывшие рабы полковника Бишопа, убедившись, что здесь им ничего не грозит, преобразились на глазах.  
Отмытые, побрившиеся и подстриженные, эти улыбающиеся люди совершенно не походили на тех угрюмых и забитых каторжников, с которыми он бок о бок провел весь этот год. Блад уже который день пытался привыкнуть к их новому облику.  
Оказалось, что он толком никого из них и не знал.  
Волверстон почти не изменился.  
Но Дайк?  
Блад смотрел на улыбающееся лицо второго помощника, и с удивлением осознавал, что этот человек вовсе не мрачный старик, как ему казалось в последние месяцы, а весьма разговорчивый и гораздый на шутки мужчина, лет тридцати пяти или чуть больше. Здесь, вдали от барбадосских плантаций, избавленный от ежедневного мучительного труда под палящим солнцем, Дайк ожил на глазах, и теперь вместе с Волверстоном был главным заводилой в их застолье.  
Вот и сейчас он вовсю балагурил, окруженный со всех сторон девицами легкого поведения, которые мгновенно присоединились к их столу, привлеченные звоном монет и всеобщим весельем.  
— Тихо, тихо, девочки! — качал Дайк кудрявой головой, чуть отпрянув назад. Настолько, насколько мог это сделать, не поднимаясь со стула. — Дайте мне, бедному, вздохнуть и выдохнуть! Как говорят, поспешишь — людей насмешишь. Войдите в мое положение, красавицы! Я же почти год даже лица женского нормально не видел! У меня же, бедного, голова кругом идет!  
Девицы засмеялись. В основном, они говорили по-французски и явно не понимали большую часть слов лейтенанта.  
— Вы же все такие миленькие, такие нарядные, — продолжал отшучиваться Дайк. — Ну, как… как, скажите, мне выбрать из всех вас только одну?! Я не хочу никого обижать! Дайте мне немного времени, и я определюсь! Un peu… patience, dames! Как же это сказать по-вашему?  
Он, щелкнув пальцами, повернулся к Бладу, надеясь, что капитан переведет его слова.  
Тот, вздохнув, быстро перевел, и девицы захихикали, кивая.  
— Не так ты вопрос ставишь, — фыркнул Волверстон, уже успевший изрядно захмелеть. — Эй, дамы, кто со мной? — гаркнул он, повернувшись к девицам. И добавил на ломаном французском с ужасным произношением: — Qui précède ñ me? Clairement?  
Те захихикали еще громче, но потом одна, самая боевая, действительно шагнула вперед, кокетливо махнув рукой старому волку.  
— Вот и все дела! — сказал Волверстон, торжествующе посмотрев на Дайка.  
— Учись, сынок!  
Все, кто сидел за столом, громко засмеялись. Ром в этой таверне подавали очень крепкий, и беглые повстанцы почти сразу захмелели, отвыкшие от подобных пирушек за год лишений и рабства.  
— Ладно, бывайте, пойду дальше праздновать! — ухмыльнулся Волверстон и поднялся из-за стола, не сводя единственного горящего глаза со своей избранницы.  
— Смотри, не переусердствуй! — напутствовал его Дайк с ехидной ноткой в голосе. — Небось, уже позабыл, что с барышнями делать надо!  
Все снова засмеялись.  
— Ты еще пешком под стол ходил, Ник, когда я девкам юбки задирал! — отшил его Волверстон насмешливо. — Так что не учи ученого!  
Он сграбастал девицу в охапку, отчего та взвизгнула, и, подняв, как пушинку, поволок к лестнице на второй этаж.  
Хагторп посмотрел на Блада, а потом, издав нечто среднее между стоном и фырканьем, закрыл лицо руками.  
Дайк неожиданно встряхнулся и хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Дамы, я придумал! — воскликнул он, а потом потянулся к сидевшему рядом Питту. — Поделись-ка шарфом, Джереми!  
Молодой моряк все это время тихо сидел рядом с Бладом, улыбаясь и наблюдая за всеобщим весельем. Но ром почти не пил, и никто на этом не настаивал, зная, что парень все еще нездоров после того, что вытворил с ним полковник Бишоп в последний день их пребывания на Барбадосе.  
Джереми быстро шел на поправку под присмотром Блада, но все еще чувствовал сильную слабость. До таверны он дошел, опираясь на руку капитана, и путь этот был довольно долгим, потому что им пришлось часто останавливаться.  
Питт послушно развязал свой шейный платок и отдал Дайку. Он искренне радовался вместе со всеми и поднимал тост за счастливое освобождение из рабства. Они смогли вздохнуть с облегчением, только когда добрались до Тортуги и выяснили, что там действительно никто не собирается их арестовывать или допрашивать. Так что повод собраться был весомый.  
Но молодой человек чувствовал, что начинает уставать. От шума и винного перегара, которым был пропитан воздух таверны, у штурмана начала кружиться голова. Но он сидел молча, не решаясь попросить Блада о том, чтобы тот помог ему вернуться обратно на корабль. Это было бы слишком несправедливо по отношению к его другу и капитану. Питер заслужил этот праздник.  
Дайк тем временем, не прекращая балагурить, повязал платок себе на глаза.  
— Нат, покрути-ка меня! — обратился он к Хагторпу. — Питер, будь любезен, скажи дамам, чтобы они выстроились в линию. Раз я сам не могу выбрать, пусть это сделает за меня сама судьба!  
Старший лейтенант покачал головой, явно не одобряя этих забав, но поднялся на ноги и принялся вертеть Дайка вокруг своей оси.  
Блад рассказал девицам о том, что затеял его друг, и они восторженно защебетали, с готовностью выстроившись вокруг Дайка.  
Незатейливая, в сущности, игра, оказалась очень веселой, особенно, когда Дайк пару раз чуть не схватил гогочущего Огла, непонятным образом затесавшегося в ряды дамочек.  
Под конец у большинства посетителей таверны уже не было сил смеяться.  
— Voila! — воскликнул Дайк, сдирая шарф, и уставившись на девицу, которую ухватил за плечо.  
Она покраснела, разгоряченная жмурками.  
— Нат, Питер, теперь ваша очередь! — заметил Дайк, кидая шарф в сидевших за столом друзей. — Давайте, не будьте занудами! Это чертовски весело! И никому не будет обидно! Джереми, ты не бойся, тебя пока не зовем…  
— Да ладно, пусть тоже сыграет! — возразила одна из девиц на ломаном английском.  
Питт помотал головой, смущенный тем, какой оборот принимают события.  
— Девочки, он у нас тяжелораненый, ему пока доктор не разрешает, — ответил Дайк, подмигнув.  
— А мы с ним аккуратно! — засмеялись портовые барышни.  
Питт с ужасом увидел, что две девицы двинулись к нему, но, по счастью, Блад их остановил, что-то сказав по-французски.  
— Ладно, мы подождем! — одна из дамочек послала штурману воздушный поцелуй. — Но вы-то, mon cher capitaine, вы с нами?  
Блад некоторое время смотрел в глаза девице.  
Питт, сидевший рядом с ним, заметил, что на щеках капитана появился румянец, а глаза блестели необычайно ярко. Вполне возможно, что это из-за общей духоты в зале. К тому же, они все изрядно выпили и на почве этого развеселились не в меру.  
Ощущение полной свободы пьянило почище рома.  
Что-то было в самом воздухе этого острова, то, что кружило голову и толкало на такие выходки, о которых раньше даже мысли не возникало.  
— Пусть Нат сначала сыграет, — небрежно ответил Блад, облизнув сухие губы. И посмотрел на своего старшего лейтенанта.  
Девицы тут же повернулись к его высокому и темноволосому спутнику, улыбаясь и щебеча.  
Хагторп замахал руками.  
— Нет-нет! Я пас, дамы!  
— Да что ты в самом деле, Нат? — удивленно спросил Дайк. — Хоть на один вечер-то можно расслабиться! Питер, скажи ему!  
Блад качнул головой, на его губах играла кривая улыбка.  
— Не буду. Это его право и выбор, парни.  
— Да ну тебя, Нат! Зануда ты все-таки! — фыркнул Дайк, убедившись, что Хагторп своего решения не изменит, и повернулся к Бладу: — Тогда твой черед, Питер!  
Он сунул ему шарф.  
Но Блад покачал головой.  
— Извини, Ник, я тоже не могу, — ответил он негромко. — И не буду обсуждать, почему, уж извини.  
Дайк разочарованно посмотрел в глаза капитана.  
— Ну, вы даете оба! — сказал он с досадой и удивлением. — Мы ведь год… целый год жили как не знаю кто… даже слов подобрать не могу этому ужасу, и вот, такой случай сам в руки идет — а вы как неживые! Парни, вам надо встряхнуться! И выбросить из головы то, что было. И это, — он взмахнул рукой, все еще сжимающей шарф, указав на хихикающих девиц, стоявших позади, — отличная возможность развеяться!  
— Не сегодня, Ник! — отрезал Блад, а потом повернулся к Питту, который тихо сидел рядом, стараясь держаться прямо. — Давай-ка, Джереми, я тебя обратно на корабль отведу. А то вид у тебя какой-то усталый.  
— Я помогу! — отрывисто сказал Хагторп, вскочив со своего места. — Заодно голову проветрю…  
Дайк покачал головой, а потом, махнув рукой, пошел уговаривать Огла.  
Блад и Хагторп, медленно шагая с Питтом посредине, услышали новый взрыв хохота и громкий женский визг.  
— Вот видите, не так приятен сам процесс, как подготовка к нему! — шутил Дайк, раскручивая Огла...  
* * *  
Трое мужчин вышли из шумной и душной таверны. На улице уже темнело, с моря начал тянуть ветер, неся долгожданную прохладу.  
Они остановились ненадолго, приходя в себя и вдыхая вечерний воздух.  
— Ну и забористое пойло тут наливают! — сказал Хагторп, достав платок и промокнув вспотевшие виски. — Такое ощущение, будто меня по голове лошадь лягнула. Ты как, Питер?  
— Я в порядке, — отозвался капитан, перехватывая Питта под локоть поудобнее. — Ты мог бы остаться, Нат. Я Джереми и один отведу…  
— Не хочу! — коротко ответил Хагторп. — Не любитель я всех этих гулянок.  
— Слушай, Питер… — подал голос Джереми. — Если ты только из-за меня решил уйти, то…  
— Не только, но ты действительно слишком долго сегодня на ногах, — перебил его Блад. — И мне вовсе не улыбается опять возиться с тобой, если вдруг лихорадка вернется, не дай бог! Да и перевязывать тебя сегодня кто будет, если не я? Так что прекрасные дамы могут и подождать. До лучших времен.  
Питт вздохнул, а потом произнес, медленно, чуть смущаясь:  
— Ну… Ник в чем-то прав, наверное… хоть один раз-то можно расслабиться…  
Почему-то эти слова вызвали у Блада горький смешок.  
«Уже расслабился разок, черт побери. Если бы ты только знал, Джереми, что именно моя беспечность…»  
Блад оборвал эти мысли, которые, несмотря на то, что он их старательно гнал от себя, упорно возвращались. И одолевали его еще сильнее, когда он выпивал.  
Джереми, конечно, выжил и даже поправился. Но на его спину до сих пор страшно посмотреть. Даже ему, опытному врачу. И так горько думать, что все это случилось из-за того, что он позволил себе «немного расслабиться»! Нет уж, второй раз он такого не допустит!  
— Ты-то, Нат, перевязывать меня не обязан, ты-то чего? — спросил Питт, когда они начали медленный путь к гавани.  
Хагторп некоторое время молчал, озираясь по сторонам, а потом дернул плечом.  
— Вы будете смеяться, если скажу.  
Блад и Питт одновременно посмотрели на него.  
— Не будем, — хором сказали они.  
Хагторп еще немного колебался, а потом решительно заговорил:  
— А, черт с этим! В любом случае я хотел посоветоваться, — сказал он с некоторой небрежностью. — Насчет того, что дальше делать… Понимаешь, Питер, у меня же в Англии невеста осталась. Да, такие дела… Всё уже было оговорено, хотели свадьбу осенью сыграть. Да вот как все вышло… Меня с братом арестовали за этот чертов мятеж. И я даже не знаю, что с ней сталось.  
— Ничего себе ситуация! — сочувственно протянул Питт. — И ты молчал!  
Хагторп пожал плечами.  
— У людей собственных проблем навалом, зачем еще свои добавлять? — сказал он просто.  
Блад вздохнул. Да, Хагторп всегда был таким. С первых дней их знакомства. И в Бристольской тюрьме, где они вместе ждали, когда их погрузят на корабль, чтобы отправить на каторгу в Вест-Индию, и во время плавания на «Ямайском купце», когда многие заключенные, чтобы скоротать время, рассказывали различные истории из своей жизни, бывший офицер королевского флота предпочитал молчать и слушать своих товарищей по несчастью. Он вместе с Бладом утешал Питта, который одно время сильно волновался за своих тетушек, особенно, когда среди осужденных повстанцев пошел слух, что всех, кого подозревают в сочувствии к восстанию, тоже ждет наказание. Сестры Питт были, наверное, самыми известными в Бриджуотере поклонницами герцога Монмута.  
— Что, если их тоже арестовали? — бормотал Питт, теребя светлые нечесаные волосы. — И они тоже сидят сейчас в тюрьме?  
— Да брось, Джереми, не накручивай себя! — сказал ему Хагторп тогда. — Все будет в порядке с твоими тетушками, вот увидишь!  
И неделю спустя он вместе с Бладом также уверено поклялся умирающему Бейнсу, что обязательно разыщет его семью, если доведется выжить и вернуться в Англию.  
И никто даже не догадался бы, что у него самого какие-то тревоги и печали.  
— Я думаю, мы можем попытаться навести справки о ней, — сказал Блад. — Или даже весточку с оказией твоей невесте передать.  
— Это можно, но что я ей сообщу? — вздохнул Хагторп, нервно проведя рукой по подбородку. — Что я беглый каторжник и торчу сейчас на Тортуге? Воистину, радостная новость! А дальше-то что? Вернуться я ведь все равно не могу!  
— Ну… то, что ты жив, уже должно ее порадовать, как мне кажется, — осторожно заметил Блад, продолжая медленно шагать по дороге.  
— Возможно… — протянул Хагторп, помрачнев еще больше. А потом добавил нервно: — Это если она меня все еще ждет.  
— А ты сам как думаешь? — спросил Блад, покосившись на своего лейтенанта.  
Хагторп пожал плечами, поглядев по сторонам.  
— Уже год прошел, Питер, — сказал он, наконец. — И я… я не знаю, что и подумать. Она девушка видная. А я… — он выдавил кривую улыбку. — А я то ли пропал, то ли умер. Может быть, она ждет меня. А может, уже за другого замуж вышла. Я не знаю. Вот такое дурацкое положение, друзья мои…  
И он тяжело вздохнул.  
— Пока на плантациях торчал, некогда было об этом задумываться, — продолжил Хагторп тихо. — А вот сейчас вдруг накатило.  
Блад хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Ладно, хватит об этом, — Хагторп тряхнул головой. — Причитаниями и нытьем все равно ничего не изменишь. Просто… вдруг она меня еще ждет? — и он посмотрел на Джереми и Блада. — А я тут с этими… — он кивнул в сторону таверны, — расслабляюсь. Нет, друзья мои, я так не могу! Это было бы… отвратительно…  
— А если она не ждет? — спросил Питт, кусая губы. — Что, если ты никогда не сможешь вернуться в Англию?  
Мысль о том, что они могут остаться здесь надолго, была невыносима для молодого штурмана, но он понимал, что случиться может всякое. И нельзя исключать и такой вариант, каким бы неприятным он ни был.  
— Может, так было бы и лучше, — тихо ответил Хагторп. —  _Лучше для нее_. В конце концов, мы так и не успели пожениться, и она не связана никакими клятвами перед Богом.  
Блад молча слушал их разговор, и лицо его было очень бледно. Если бы они посмотрели на него в этом момент, то заметили бы это даже в сумерках.  
— Но пока я не могу… понимаешь, — говорил Хагторп Питту, все более горячась. — Мне надо разобраться в этом всем. И понять, как жить дальше. Если она все еще верна мне, я не могу ее предать. Ведь это тяжкий грех перед Господом, прелюбодеяние! Да ты и сам знаешь, о чем я… Я же ей потом в глаза смотреть не смогу! Если, конечно, будет это «потом»…  
Хагторп замолчал и посмотрел на Блада с Питтом.  
— Глупо, да? — спросил он с легким вызовом в голосе.  
Блад покачал головой.  
— Нет, Нат. Я тебя понимаю.  
И он вздохнул.  
Они подошли к причалу, где их ждала шлюпка с «Синко Льягас». Хагторп помог Питту спуститься в нее. Блад поддерживал штурмана под локоть, уже стоя в шлюпке.  
Пока они плыли к кораблю, то не произнесли ни слова, погруженные в собственные мысли.  
Слова Хагторпа вызвали у Блада целый шквал воспоминаний. И он был рад, что его спутники молчат, не мешая ему справиться с накатившими эмоциями.  
Он почти не думал об Арабелле Бишоп в эти дни. События завертелись с такой скоростью, что просто не было на это времени. А потом старался этих воспоминаний избегать. Чтобы не травить душу. Вряд ли он увидит ее еще раз…  
И все-таки ее лицо снова стояло перед его глазами. Он с необычайной яркостью вспомнил их последнюю встречу, там, в доме полковника, в ночь нападения испанцев. Они оба тогда были напуганы. Он чуть с ума не сошел, гадая, добрались ли испанцы до ее дома. А она… конечно же, она тоже перепугалась. Не хотела открывать ему дверь. Пыталась спорить с ним, когда он попросил разыскать грума и подготовить лошадей.  
Блад покачал головой.  
_«Вы не говорите, а приказываете!»_  
Карие глаза гневно сверкали, а мальчишеский голос дрожал, выдавая ее страх.  
Боги, как ему хотелось тогда прижать ее к себе и сказать что-нибудь ласковое и глупое, просто чтобы успокоить! Поцеловать эти ясные и милые глаза, заверить ее в том, что пока он рядом, ей ничего не грозит…  
А что он сделал в итоге?  
Рявкнул что-то в ответ, как неотесанный солдафон.  
Наверное, она права: он действительно ничего не понимает в женщинах…  
Блад провел рукой по вспотевшему лбу, пытаясь вспомнить, попрощался ли он с ней тогда?  
Он смотрел на нее, уже сидевшую на лошади, снизу вверх, мямлил что-то насчет счастливого пути. Сказать хотелось гораздо больше. И услышать тоже. Но, как всегда, не хватило духу.  
_Как всегда…_  
А теперь уже поздно.  
Блад посмотрел на приближающийся борт бывшего испанского корабля, на котором он уплыл с Барбадоса.  
Вспоминает ли она его? Все ли с ней в порядке? Добралась ли благополучно до Спейгстауна?  
Почему-то при мысли о том, что он вряд ли узнает это, Бладу стало физически больно.  
Да, вряд ли он увидит ее снова. Но у него все еще есть воспоминания о тех редких встречах, что были.  
Блад постарался вспомнить ее лицо, улыбку, изящную фигуру и пушистые каштановые волосы.  
Вспомнил ее такой, какой впервые увидел там, на молу, во время торговли рабами.  
Человеческое лицо, живое, невероятно красивое, первое приятное взгляду зрелище, которое он увидел после выгрузки из корабельного трюма. Ему было плохо от свежего воздуха, солнце нещадно пекло голову…, но она… его взгляд остановился на этом лице, и это было… как глоток родниковой воды.  
Господи, как же он тогда не понял, что она и впрямь была ангелом, спустившимся с небес чтобы спасти его? Исцелить его душу. Очистить ее от всей той грязи, что налипла за столько лет…  
Его маленький нежный ангел.  
Который сейчас так далеко от него.  
Ему показалось, что он увидел знакомые черты в той портовой девке, что подходила к нему сегодня. Карие глаза, каштановые волосы… У него даже дух на мгновение захватило. А потом он осознал, что перед ним совсем другая женщина. Да, похожая чем-то внешне. Но совершенно другая…  
Думает ли о нем сейчас Арабелла?  
А если думает, то что?  
Полковник наверняка наговорил о нем гадостей.  
Но он уже успел убедиться в том, что Арабелла не всегда соглашалась с мнением своего дяди.  
Злится ли она не него?  
Хотя, за что?  
«Я мог бы разузнать, все ли с ней в порядке, — подумал он. — Дать знать о себе. В конце концов, Барбадос не так далеко, как Англия…»  
И тут же оборвал эти мысли.  
«И что я ей сообщу? Хагторп прав, черт побери… Все это бессмысленно…»  
Шлюпка коснулась алого борта «Синко Льягас». Гребцы принялись швартоваться.  
«Все так глупо. Неужели я влюбился в нее? Как последний дурак, по самые уши?»  
Похоже на то.  
Он покачал головой и тихо усмехнулся.  
Хагторп, потянувшись к веревочному трапу, подозрительно покосился на него.  
— Питер, послушай, — сказал он негромко, выдавливая слова. — Ты только остальным не говори, ладно? Пусть между нами останется. И ты, Джереми, тоже молчи.  
Питт кивнул, пожав плечами.  
— А то точно за дурака примут, — буркнул Хагторп и ловко полез вверх. — Я их знаю, чертовых зубоскалов!  
Блад помог Питту дотянуться до первой ступеньки, а потом полез сам.  
«Действительно, глупо получается. Влюбиться в женщину, которую никогда больше не увижу!»  
Блад поднялся на палубу и поправил свой черный с серебром камзол.  
«Нет, Питер, не может это быть любовью. Просто временная… страсть. Все проходит. Пройдет и это…»  
Он подставил плечо своему штурману, помогая ему дойти до каюты. И решил, что подождет хотя бы две недели. А за это время уж как-нибудь определится. И, если повезет, сможет забыть ее…  
В конце концов, она ему даже не невеста…  
Блад попытался представить, что бы сказала Арабелла Бишоп, если бы узнала, что он… здесь, среди разбойников и негодяев. Сидит с ними за одним столом.  
Развлекается с местными девицами.  
Наверняка стала бы его презирать.  
И вряд ли подала бы руку снова, как тогда…  
_«Мне показалось, что вы не такой, как все…»_  
Так она сказала ему однажды.  
«А я не такой и есть», — подумал Блад, оставив Питта в его каюте и направляясь к себе.  
Нет, торопиться он не будет.


End file.
